Releasing
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: After One Last Trip to Aperture. GLaDOS is finding difficulty testing the cores and lets each of them go.
1. Releasing: Adventure Sphere

Releasing: Adventure Sphere

Author's Note: This takes place right after One Last Trip to Aperture from GLaDOS' perspective.

GLaDOS was ready to test as soon as Chell was gone, again. Chell had come back with one of her friends and demanded that she transferred all the personality constructs and a specific nanobot into a human body. No one else was ready to test like she was.

"Fine. Sleep first but in the morning one of you is going to test nonstop." GLaDOS was disappointed. Humans were always needing to sleep and eat. She threw some cans of beans out to them, "Enjoy!" In the morning she was ready for some serious testing.

"Who is ready to test? Anyone? Fine, in random order I will have-" GLaDOS was interrupted.

"Wait," one of GLaDOS' new test subjects said, "I'll go first. Just want to make sure these tests aren't dangerous. Can't have any of these beautiful women getting hurt." GLaDOS looked out at the small group and saw her "bravest" test subject standing in front of the rest group.

"Fact: He is doing this just to appeal to the women." Craig, the fact core, told everyone. Cherrie, the cake core, was holding his hand. Since Craig had met her he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever known. He had spent most of his time talking to her. Rick ignored him.

"Rick please step into the room on your right." He did as he was told, "Now change into the testing uniform on the hanger in front of you." GLaDOS thought it was going well, he hadn't tried to murder her yet.

"Alright, if you think this outfit will look good on me." Rick said right before he began changing.

"Yes I am sure you will look even better in it." GLaDOS could tell that he still had human memories. He acted like a stupid, male human that would do anything for a women he thought was cute. No A.I no matter how corrupted they were would act like that. GLaDOS didn't understand human love. She didn't understand why Chell would still love Wheatley even though he tried to kill her. She didn't love Chell at all.

"Excuse me miss but when do we start the test." Rick stirred her from thinking. She moved the room down to the first test.

"Right now." GLaDOS answered. The door in front of him opened up. GLaDOS started him in a room that already had the portal gun in it. A pair of masculine long fall boots were in front of it.

"Oh, sweetie you didn't have to buy me a present. I mean really we just started dating." Rick said.

"What do you mean 'dating'? You are testing for science. I didn't buy you those either. They come with the Aperture Science handheld portal device to keeping you from breaking it." GLaDOS was shocked this test subject was talking to her in an idiotic, human, lovey way.

"I understand. You don't want people finding out about us. I always did like a woman in charge." Rick said, "Any way you probably don't want to talk about it. Lets just start the test. For adventure, right?"

"No. I have decided not to test you and lucky for you, not kill you either. Step into the elevator over there and I'll send you to interact with other humans that would appreciate your behavior." GLaDOS had enough of him. He might have been one of the few people that had been nice to her yet a bit too nice. Rick entered the elevator. It wasn't the first time a woman had broken up with him.

He stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Right outside of the surrounding town. Rick began walking towards it. It would be easy to survive in this town. Someone was bound to take him in. The first building he came to was a donut store. There was a woman running the first desk. Perfect, he thought.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm new to the area and-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. It was Chell.

"Hi Rick! She is already done with you? Not surprising. You need a place to stay don't you?" He nodded, "I'll have to check with Karla." Chell said. Rick waited and looked at the pastries. He heard a sigh but paid no attention. Karla eventually came out.

"Look I suppose you can sleep on the floor of the living room. But you're not leaving yet. I have Wheatley making improvements to the website and Jerry is repairing a hole. What can you do?"

"I'm good with people. Specifically women. I can try to get people to buy donuts." That was one of the few things he was good at, talking to people. Chell didn't talk very much, Wheatley talked way too much, and Jerry talked to quickly so they needed someone to deal with customers.

Rick seemed happy being able to talk to the customers, especially the ladies. At the end of the day he had countless numbers. He was sleeping on the floor that night. Wheatley was on the couch. Rick was talking to girls on the phone all night. Everyone was done with Rick but he was there to stay.


	2. Releasing: Curiosity Sphere

Releasing: Curiosity Sphere

"Okay, this time I need someone who will actually test, not flirt. The Adventure Sphere or as you call him, Rick, will not be coming back, ever. So who is willing to test?" GLaDOS was very disappointed with testing so far. She should have just continued testing the cooperative testing bots.

"When will I test? What happened to Rick? Why isn't he coming back? How long is the test?" GLaDOS' attention immediately went to the little girl that they had been calling Estella. She was standing beside her space obsessive boyfriend, Lucas. Both of them were still only children.

"Great, a volunteer! Please step into the room right over there to begin testing." She found it a lot easier to test the first person to talk. Estella let go of Lucas' hand and walked into the room. "Very good. Now put on the testing uniform." GLaDOS had to find a child's size outfit to fit her.

"Where did you get these clothes? Why is it orange? Do you have any other colors?" Estella continued asking questions. GLaDOS knew that was how it would go. When she tested Chell the Curiosity Core asked millions of questions but now GLaDOS had to listen to her instead of keeping her as a voice at the back of her mind.

"Just put it on and you can ask questions later." Estella put it on very quickly knowing she could ask questions later. "Now step out and pick up the Aperture Science handheld portal device and put the long fall boots on."

"Can I ask questions now?" Estella had the boots that were a bit too big on her feet and the portal device in her arms.

"One question then right back to testing. Oh wait you just asked a question so no. Continue testing." Estella looked miserable. Not being allowed to ask questions was like GLaDOS not being able to test.

"No I'm not proceeding through the test unless I can ask as many questions as I want. Can I ask questions?" Estella was completely serious.

"No, I suppose you will be sitting there for a while then. Why are all test subjects so stubborn?" GLaDOS was also serious; she was already tired of test subjects that would respond to her and she had only tested one before her. Estella waited patiently, staring the camera down. GLaDOS was surprised that she was willing to wait that long just to ask questions. "It has been precisely four hours since you started this test. You have taken the longest time to solve this. I am done waiting. Begin the test or I will flood the room with neurotoxin. You saw the day I murdered everyone, don't think I won't kill you as well."

Estella didn't do anything even when GLaDOS began counting down. "5…4…" She knew GLaDOS wasn't going to kill her. "3…2…" GLaDOS sighed, "Okay, step into the elevator."

"Why doesn't the room have neurotoxin in it? Did you decide not to kill me?" Estella happily asked.

"This room just doesn't have neurotoxin emitters. I'm taking you to another section of the facility so that I can kill you." GLaDOS lied. Estella quickly walked into the elevator.

"What part of the facility am I going to? Is Lucas there?" GLaDOS ignored her questions. The elevator went up quickly then opened to the same spot Rick came out at.

"Annoy Chell for me Estella." GLaDOS told her.

"Why? Where is she? Are any of my friends there with her?" GLaDOS couldn't hear her any more but Estella didn't expect her to answer.

She stepped out and saw the town right in front of her. One building stuck out among the rest; it was very brightly colored. She thought that would be the best place to go to. As she approached it she saw Wheatley holding a bag containing his lunch.

"Hi! How have you been? Where have you been? Where are you going? Can I come?" Estella was happy to have found someone she knew so quickly.

"Oh, Estella, didn't expect to see you here. You need some where to stay don't you? I'll tell Karla but she won't be happy." Wheatley was fairly surprised to see her. He knew Karla wouldn't 'love' hearing that someone else needed somewhere to stay. He wasn't completely happy either. The last person that moved in kept him up all last night. Wheatley yawned as he walked in with Estella and sat his lunch down in front of Chell.

"Ah, Wheatley I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the website." Karla said.

"Can't right now. I found someone." Wheatley pushed Estella in front of him.

"So she needs a home. Of course she does. And she is the youngest, so she can't work. She'll have to go to school. Well, I suppose she could stay in Chell's room." Estella smiled. She would definitely be able to do what GLaDOS had told her to. "Could she stay back here with you? We can't have her disrupting the customers." Karla quickly pawned her off on Wheatley. He sighed but nodded.

"Can I have some paper to draw on? Do you have any colored pencils? Would crayons work better?" Estella happily colored for the rest of the workday. She handed her picture to Karla when she was done. "I made a poster for the store. Does it look nice? Will you hang it up somewhere?" Karla sighed and put it right above the exit door. (She couldn't reach that high so she had Wheatley put it up.

That night Estella slept on the floor of guest room, where Chell was staying. Of course she never stopped her endless stream of questions. By morning she had annoyed Chell overtime. GLaDOS would have been happy.


	3. Releasing: Fact Sphere

Releasing: Fact Sphere

GLaDOS was upset that she let two test subjects go, although she told herself she had sent the both out to make Chell's life worse. "Okay, I am sorry for whoever liked Estella in any way, she is not coming back." GLaDOS was obviously not sorry in the least.

"Fact: She is dead." Craig announced. Lucas was terrified. He completely stopped thinking about space and thought about Estella, he loved her.

"Craig, thank you for offering to test next. Please-" GLaDOS was interrupted.

"Fact: You will ask me to step into the room on the right." Cherrie looked up at Craig. She was sad he had to go test now.

"-step into the room on the left." GLaDOS finished. She quickly moved the room to the left.

"Fact: I meant to say left." He did not want to be proven wrong. As soon as the door was closed behind him she began moving the room.

"Change into those clothes." GLaDOS barked out to him. She was tired of testing these troublesome humans.

"Fact: Despite what the tags on clothing say 20% of the material is made of dog hair. Fact: Clothes are not soft. The clothing companies place chips into the fabric that goes into your skin and causes you to think it is soft. The better quality the chip the softer the clothes appear to feel. Fact: This outfit is to make us feel like captives." Craig stopped and smiled.

"Wow, I'm impressed. That last fact was true. Now start the test prisoner." GLaDOS was actually slightly surprised. She thought that he didn't know any true facts.

"Fact: I am not a prisoner. You say that to give yourself authority that you don't have." Craig was right about most of it.

"Authority I don't have? I run the entire facility by myself. Who else would have authority?" She was fairly angry that he would say she wasn't the one in charge. Rick seemed to believe she was in charge but he had a human conscious so what did he know.

"Fact: Caroline was not completely deleted." Craig smiled and waited for her reaction.

"Get out, now. Don't even think of finding your way back. And don't tell Chell for my sake." GLaDOS was furious that he had figured out Caroline wasn't entirely deleted. As many times as she tried to delete her part of her would always stay.

Craig causally strolled into the elevator and adjusted his tie as it went up. He had quickly learned how to act human. Of course he also headed to Karla's donut store first. This time Karla was the one to run into him.

"You're another one from Aperture aren't you? Of course, no normal person would have that eye color. And you need a place to stay. Why didn't I just continue walking? I never would have met Chell. I never would have gone back to Aperture. Anyway I have a chair that you can sleep in at my house. You might have to fight the cat for it unless you're fine with him sleeping on your lap." Karla was getting used to having them show up.

"Fact: I have a cat allergy." Craig said.

"Then you will have trouble living at my house. My two normal employees quit this morning. They said something about the donut shop getting too weird. I need someone to run one of those positions. Would you like to work it?" Karla was fairly surprised when the two quit that morning. Although if all these people who were just realizing they had hands showed up at somewhere she worked she would probably quit.

"Fact: I would love to work here." Craig said sarcastically.

"Stop talking like that!" Karla yelled at him.

"Okay." He was terrified of her now.

That night Craig had difficulty pushing the cat off the chair. In the end he had Rick do it. He was up most of the night making sure the cat didn't hop back up. By morning he was unbelievably tired and sneezing non-stop.


	4. Releasing: Cake Sphere

Releasing: Cake Sphere

GLaDOS was beginning to wonder why she should continue testing. So far all her hard work of turning the cores into humans had been a waste. It hadn't been a waste for Chell at all. She was succeeding and GLaDOS hated that.

"Craig is dead too. He died in a horrible accident. So who would like to take his place? " GLaDOS asked.

"Craig told me you haven't killed anyone. You're lying like how you lied about the cake!" Cherrie was near tears. Ever since she had met him she liked him.

"Great, now you have ruined the surprise at the end of the test. Well if that deranged scientist could figure that out I suppose the rest of them easily could have. Step into the room on the right and we'll begin the test." GLaDOS said. Cherrie sulkily went over and sat in the room. She immediately put the orange jumpsuit on. The door to the testing area opened and she walked out. Then she began reciting the recipe for cake.

GLaDOS actually listened to it. She thought it was the best, deadliest recipe she had ever heard. Cherrie repeated saying it as long as she was testing. She made it to test chamber 4 before GLaDOS was absolutely tired of it.

"Look, you have gone through four tests and have only heard a cake recipe isn't it getting old? I would think that since you are a human you would like to hear something different like me complaining about being a potato. Even hearing Lucas ranting about space would be better than listening to more cake." GLaDOS was wishing for Chell's silent way to come back.

"Then let me go like all the others." Cherrie yelled at her.

"You were striving for me to let you go? But you have been my best tester so far if you would be quite. Well you can go. I was going to kill you in the next chamber any way." GLaDOS was completely serious. Cherrie skipped over to the elevator and waved to the camera as she went up. It took a lot longer to get to the surface from there than it did from the first chamber. The elevator was much further away from the town than it had been before. She started walking towards the light outline of a town in the wrong direction.

That day at the donut shop Karla was so annoyed by Craig she had him stand out behind the shop and watch for any more people from Aperture. It was time to leave and Karla was thrilled no one else had showed up. Craig on the other hand wasn't so happy and walked out to where the elevator had come up for him. He looked around but couldn't find a fourth set of footprints.

He continued walking for hours until he came to a spot where the ground had been disturbed. Leading in the opposite way he had come from were long fall boot markings. Craig was almost positive it was Cherrie so he began running towards the light in the distance as the sky quickly became darker.

Cherrie was exhausted from testing and her throat hurt from repeating the recipe. The town still seemed far away and she had been walking for hours. She felt completely lost. So far she hadn't found any sign of humans. By then it was late. She sat down in the soft grass to rest. Clouds began rolling in and then rain poured down on her. Until then she hadn't experienced any weather that strong.

Craig was terrified of what could happen to Cherrie. She had no memory of ever being human and had no chance of recovering her memories. He was lucky Karla had given him an umbrella for when he was standing outside. It was around midnight by then and the footprints were becoming muddled in the rain. He was about to give up but that was right before he saw the orange jumpsuit sticking out against the gray landscape.

"Cherrie!" Craig yelled right as thunder made a loud boom. The orange blob jumped, terrified. He ran towards her. She had a horrible cough and was unbelievably scared for a little bad weather. Craig held the umbrella above her and hugged her tightly.

"I knew she was lying!" Cherrie yelled. She was elated to see Craig. "She said you died in a horrible accident but I knew you were alive!"

"Fact: I am very much alive and quite happy to see you." Craig said. That made Cherrie smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Fact: It will take many hours to find the house I am currently living at." Cherrie sighed. She was ready to fall asleep. Craig was the same way from trying to keep the cat away from him.

"Well, lets get moving. Maybe when we get there I can make a quality cake!" Cherrie was really hoping to get there soon. About half way there Cherrie fell to the ground because she was so tired. Craig closed the umbrella and picked her up. He carried her to the donut shop and opened it with the key Karla had given him. It would be about an hour before anyone else showed up. He put her in the comfy chair in Karla's office and then he slept on the floor.

When Karla got there she hit Craig with the door trying to get into the office. He yelped and woke Cherrie up.

"And we hoped we got rid of you." Karla said to Craig. She looked over to Cherrie. "You just had to go find someone else! I have no idea where I'm to put her. The only rooms no one is staying in are the kitchen and the bathroom. The guest room only has Chell and Estella although Chell was upset when Estella came in. But Chell will be leaving soon enough. Also it is my house, I can do whatever I want."

"Can I take her to your house? I need a key." Craig said.

"Go ahead. You haven't helped at all. What can she do?" Karla asked

"I am a fantastic baker." Cherrie answered. "I know how to bake all sorts of cakes. I don't think donuts would be to difficult." Karla seemed happy. There was finally someone who could actually cook!

Estella asked Cherrie so many questions when she saw her. Chell had difficulty sleeping between those two. The next morning Cherrie was elated working at the shop. She created a lot more donut flavors. Karla didn't think it was a complete waste keeping Cherrie.

Authors Note: In this GLaDOS is supposed to seem like Valve and Cherrie is to seem like obsessive cake loving Portal fans. Cherrie brings up cake but GLaDOS says something to the effect of 'it has been four years don't you think these are better memes'.


	5. Releasing: Morality Sphere

Releasing: Morality Sphere

"Does anyone here hate cake? No? Fine, does anyone hate Chell? Rosette you can just move to the back since you don't hate anyone. And Lucas can too because no other thoughts go through his head except space. So that just leaves Roger. How would you like to test?" GLaDOS was just wanted to test him then kill the others.

"Stop testing us." Rosette said above Roger's answer. GLaDOS ignored her.

"Roger, the room on the right is waiting for you." GLaDOS told him. Rosette stepped into the room before he could. "Get out of this room before I have the ceiling crush you."

"That isn't nice." Rosette said in response. "You wouldn't kill me any way. If you didn't notice you haven't been as murderous lately. I'm proud of you."

"I don't care if you're proud that I haven't been killing as many people. It isn't because of you being good." GLaDOS had always hated her. She wished she had been programmed with a core that appreciated her murderous ways instead.

"Why don't you want to test me?" Rosette asked.

"I was going to kill you quickly with neurotoxin but now I think I might test you."

"Since you let Chell go twice you have been a lot nicer. Did something happen to your conscious?" Rosette was curious about why she was being so kind.

"Put that jumpsuit on and we will start the test." GLaDOS didn't have an answer for her.

"I wasn't asked if I would like to test."

"I don't care if you don't want to. Just hurry and finish so I can kill you and Lucas." GLaDOS didn't think she would get far before dying.

"There is blood on this jumpsuit. Who did you kill in this?" Rosette was surprised that she was using filthy clothes like this for testing.

"Your daughter. Now put it on." GLaDOS said in response. Morality was horrified. My daughter? She thought. She recovered a memory about her daughter.

"No. I refuse to wear what someone was murdered in." Rosette was disgusted.

"Fine. Since you think clothes that someone was violently killed in are tainted here is the only other uniform and someone was repeatedly stabbed in it. They didn't die in it. They died wearing a straightjacket." She threw in the uniform that had multiple holes in it.

"Why can't I just test in this lab coat?" Rosette didn't want to wear either of the jumpsuits.

"I didn't let Rick test in his military uniform. I didn't let Estella test in her Aperture dress. I didn't kill Craig in his suit. And I didn't test Cherrie in her apron with an Aperture logo on it. Why would I let you wear your stupid lab coat?" GLaDOS asked her.

"Because all the clothes you have left are dirty." Rosette said.

"Someone would think that you were a complaining core with everything you have been saying. I suppose you can wear it. I will be studying if wearing different clothes change the testing experience." GLaDOS knew she wouldn't start having to wear the jumpsuit.

"I knew you were nice!" Rosette said happily.

"Of course I am nice. I am the nicest murder who was ever created now start the test." GLaDOS said to have her start the test. "Just give me a minuet to remove the dangerous parts of this test before you begin."

"You are so kind not wanting me to get hurt." Morality wasn't being completely morale because she was trying to upset her.

"I'm done with all your happiness and rainbow talk. You can just step into elevator and just leave." GLaDOS had secretly hated everything Rosette had said.

"You are very generous giving up test subjects like this." GLaDOS pretended not to hear her. She stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the donut shop.

"Hi Rosette." Craig said when he saw her. "Karla won't be happy but who cares about her."

"Let me talk to her." Rosette said. Karla stepped out and sighed.

"You can stay in the hallway. It is the only free room." Karla said. Rosette couldn't say she was happy being in the hallway but she didn't complain.

"I know you are angry but I can help your business." She said motioning to the store. "If it is a food store why not have home delivery? I can deliver food and you can have Craig run the phone."

"Excellent idea! You aren't a complete waste! Estella will need to make more posters. You can stay at my house as long as you need to!" Karla was elated.

Rosette was given a sleeping bag and she slept in the hallway. No one hated her. She didn't upset everyone like Rick or Craig. Chell was actually happy she came because she stopped Estella from asking so many questions.


	6. Releasing: Anger Sphere

Releasing: Anger Sphere

"Roger we can get to testing now that your girlfriend is dead." GLaDOS said. Roger growled at her. "I was thinking about testing both of you at the same time. So lets get to it. Lucas go to the room on the left and Roger the room on the right." She had planned to send Lucas to a room full of neurotoxin emitters. Lucas went into the room on the right; he didn't listen to everything she had said.

GLaDOS was talking to Lucas, "I'm going to let you in on a secret Roger, I'm going to kill Lucas while I test you." Lucas was terrified; she had no idea she had been talking to him. "Oh wait, you are Lucas. That means I sent Roger to the room with neurotoxin in it." She quickly turned her attention to the room that was steadily pumping in the deadly toxin. Roger was on the floor, trying not to breathe. GLaDOS immediately turned the emitters off and took the gas out.

"You tried to kill me!" Roger screamed at her.

"Well, it is your fault. I told you to go to the room on the right. Now I have to test that child. He won't last long and if he does I will kill him." GLaDOS said to try to calm him down.

"You haven't fooled anyone. You just let them go. I know you won't kill Lucas as much as you say you will." Roger told her.

"Be quiet before I turn the neurotoxin back on."

"It is just as Craig said, Caroline is still partially there." GLaDOS was furious. Why had she let him go?

"I was really hoping for you to be my best tester but I suppose that was Cherrie minus the cake. You don't know how lucky you are that I will let leave alive and with no injuries." Roger smiled, a rare sight. He quickly stepped out of the room before she changed her mind. An elevator came down and he walked into it.

"Thank you Caroline." Roger said in hope that part of her that was still there would have heard.

"I'm the one that isn't murdering you. I think I deserve a 'thank you'." GLaDOS felt left out. Roger didn't say anything as the elevator went up. He began to search for Rosette and ran to the town.

Craig was not outside the shop that day. He was by the phone because of Rosette's terrific idea. He didn't completely like it but it was better than standing outside waiting for the others to come.

"Here is the order." Craig said handing her the box of powdered donuts and the address. Rosette stepped out the door. It had been the second order that day. She looked out to the field surrounding the small town and saw a man coming directly from the spot Aperture was at. She knew it was Roger. Rosette dropped the box and ran toward him. It was just like any romance movie, two people running towards each other in a large field.

Craig looked out the window of the shop to see the box on the ground. He walked out the door and saw Roger and Rosette hugging behind the shop. Karla walked out the back door. She felt like she was ruining the moment.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I want to figure out where he is staying now. Kitchen or bathroom? Neither are comfortable so there isn't much difference." Karla said.

"Kitchen." Roger growled at her. Rosette was happy she had gotten there sooner and was able to sleep happily in the hallway. Cherrie came out to see what was happening.

"I need an assistant in the kitchen if he wants to help." Cherrie said.

"No," Craig said, "He can run the phone and I will help Cherrie." Rosette smiled. She would mainly be working with Roger.

Rosette gave Roger her sleeping bag and took a blanket from the guest room. The kitchen was very uncomfortable because of the hard flooring. Roger repeatedly yelled at Rick to stop talking on the phone. Wheatley was finally able to have a peaceful sleep.


	7. Releasing: Space Sphere

Releasing: Space Sphere

"Well then Lucas that just leaves you to test and kill. I'll get you a jumpsuit in a smaller size." GLaDOS said to him. A ragged jumpsuit was thrown at his face. "Sorry. Actually no, I am not sorry at all. That was completely on purpose." He put it on despite it be a little too small for him. "Exit the room and start the test" Lucas mumbled something but GLaDOS didn't hear.

He picked up the gun and quickly finished the test with two portals. "Would you please talk a little?" GLaDOS said, "When you say nothing you remind me of, well you know I mean." Lucas smiled, just what he wanted her to ask. He stepped out of the elevator and took a deep breath.

"Spacespacespace," He repeated. Lucas didn't even proceed with the test.

"Get in the elevator. Now. I'm taking you to the room you were supposed to go to." GLaDOS told him. He slowly walked to the elevator. She sounded serious. It opened to a room full of the neurotoxin emitters. Lucas sighed and waited for his death. The toxin began coming in. The doors to the elevator suddenly closed and began going up.

"No!" GLaDOS yelled. "I want to kill at least one of them." The elevator began going slower and slower until it came to a complete stop. Lucas listened to her scream at Caroline for a while then the elevator shot back up. "Get out!" A much more human and friendlier voice said. Caroline had slowly been obtaining more control. Lucas quickly jumped out of it. As soon as he did it fell back down.

Lucas sat down to catch his breath. "SPACE!" He yelled out. When GLaDOS said she wanted to kill at least one of them he had gotten excited because that meant they all were still alive, specifically Estella.

Estella walked to the donut shop from school everyday. She was right by the shop when she heard the word 'space'. She looked around. The only person that would yell that would be Lucas. He was the last one at Aperture. Roger had told her that GLaDOS had plans to kill him. That upset her tremendously. She ran toward the place Aperture was under.

Lucas stood up and saw her running. "Estella!" He yelled. He started walking towards her; he was still a little stunned from his near death. She hugged him.

"You're back! Did you miss me? Did she hurt you at all?" Estella questioned him. "Well, you can answer that later, we need to get you settled. I'm sure Karla won't mind you." Of course Karla did mind.

"Bathroom. No where else is available." She said when she saw him. Lucas sighed. Estella hugged him tightly.

Lucas sat in the bathroom when they got home. Estella sat with him for a while and finally went upstairs. Right in front of her room was a string she had never seen before.

"What is that?" She asked Karla.

"The attic! How could I forget that? There is a spot where someone can sleep up there. You can see the moon through the small window." Karla said. She was happy she wouldn't have to move Lucas out of the bathroom when she had to go.

Lucas was beside her when he heard 'moon'. "I will sleep up there." He said. Being able to see the moon while he slept was perfect for him.

He felt like the happiest person in the world. Although he could hear Rick talking, Roger screaming at him to get off the phone, and Estella's constant questions he was content staring at the moon. Wheatley hated looking at the moon. It always reminded him of what he had been when in that body. Lucas hadn't cared about how mean Wheatley had been. He only cared about space.


End file.
